


An awful lot of running

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, specieswap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <b>Santa Fest</b> di <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/49511.html">Mari di Challenge</a> con il prompt: <b>#123. [Doctor Who] Doctor!Rose/Companion!Ten, In cui John Smith sia uno studente di storia un pò sfigato e il Dottore una strana biondina che lavora da Starbucks perché una cosa chiamata "T.A.R.D.I.S" è in manutenzione.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	An awful lot of running

**An awful lot of running**

Dopo un mese alla caffetteria il Dottore conosce tutti i colleghi, ha provato tutti i turni, combinato mezza dozzina di disastri ed è finalmente in turno da sola. Riconosce anche i clienti abituali. C’è la ragazza con gli occhiali che ogni martedì e giovedì dopo la scuola, si siede in un angolo con un frappuccino al triplo caramello con una sopra una torre di panna e una spolverata di cacao, e si immerge in un libro di chimica spesso come la Bibbia. O come il Libro dei Segreti di Asgrog IV. Al Dottore è sempre piaciuto fare un giro su Agrog IV, magari dopo la Terza Rivoluzione industriale. Strade migliori e teletrasporto pubblico ben funzionante. Ah, e un succo d’ananas tridimensionale da far tremare i polsi.

Poi c’è il poliziotto del turno di notte. Arriva a tarda serata preceduto dalla pancia, prende sempre tre muffin (due al cioccolato, uno ai frutti di bosco) e tre biscotti (uno al fondente, due bianchi), e tre caffè grandi neri. Il poliziotto fa una battuta al Dottore, che sbatte le ciglia e non capisce mai il flirt, e poi se ne va ridendo e scuotendo la testa (un po’ a disagio per aver fatto una battuta un po’ così a una ragazza che avrà l’età di sua figlia. Ma oh, gli occhi sono fatti per guardare).

C’è una ragazza benvestita, sempre di corsa. Appare sempre la mattina presto e nel primo pomeriggio, e ha sempre un ordine preciso fin nei minimi dettagli. Il suo cellulare non la smette mai di suonare. Il Dottore le regala sempre un biscotto, perché una persona che ha così tanta fretta non sentirà il sapore del caffè ma magari ruberà cinque minuti a un’importante riunione per piangere in bagno. E quando ti chiudi in bagno a piangere vorresti un abbraccio o la cosa più simile ad un abbraccio. Per esempio un biscotto al cioccolato.

E poi c’è lui, appena entrato in caffetteria con una pila di libri sotto il braccio, e occhiali quadrati con la montatura nera in bilico sul naso. Jeans, converse rosse, una camicia a righe. Al Dottore piacciono le righe e la camicia le si è sviluppata davanti agli occhi prima degli altri particolari. Il Dottore ha sempre qualche problema a identificare le età degli umani, ma questo le pare sui trenta, trentacinque anni terrestri, e per di più mal rasato e spettinato. Studente fuori corso? Ma quanto durano poi le università terrestri? A sentire il gruppo di studentesse vestite tutte uguali uscite poco fa, l’università terrestre dura _per sempre_.

Ma non può essere vero, giusto? Neanche su Gallifrey l’università è durata per sempre.

Studente fuori corso o giovane professore? Il Dottore è immensamente curiosa nei suoi confronti, a cominciare dal perché si porti in giro un volume enorme de ‘Il ramo d’oro’ di Frazer.

Gli porta l'ordine fino al tavolo invece di chiamare ad alta voce il "John! John Smith!" che ha scribacchiato con un marker nero sul bordo della tazza, in ampie lettere tondeggianti. E' troppo curiosa, non può proprio trattenersi.

"Ho conosciuto Frazer, sai? Una persona interessante, anche se nel Ventitreesimo secolo le sue teorie saranno completamente sovvertite da una scoperta che- ah, ma non dovrei dirtelo e comunque non ti interessa, vero?"

John sbatte le ciglia dietro gli occhiali in equilibrio sulla punta del naso, alza lo sguardo dal libro.

"Cosa?!"

Il Dottore trova che abbia proprio un bel paio di occhi marroni, un po' languidi, un po' vaghi. Da vicino scopre che ha lentiggini dapertutto, anche sul naso e sulle dita. Sorride alla sua aria perplessa e spaesata.

"Niente! Ecco il tuo caffè. E io sono il Dott- volevo dire Rose Tyler. Vedi? Ho un cartellino con il nome! Non è meraviglioso da parte loro? Voglio dire, potrei dimenticarmi il mio nome, e allora sì che sarebbe un guaio."

John sbatte le palpebre come abbagliato da un riflesso troppo forte, si spinge gli occhiali su per il naso con il medio e l'indice. _Chi_ o _cosa_ è questa graziosa biondina con la bocca morbida e il sorriso malizioso?

"Io sono John Smith," risponde, e trova spontaneo sorriderle, per quanto niente di quello che lei dice abbia senso, e sia forse anche leggermente pericoloso.

"Sei un professore o uno studente?" incalza Rose, giocherellando con il bordo del grembiulino, "voi terrestri del Ventunesimo secolo, vi adoro almeno quanto mi confondete."

John si acciglia in modo che al Dottore piace molto, alza persino un sopracciglio con aria incredula.

"'Voi terrestri'? Vorresti dire che non sei terrestre?" Il che, francamente, spiegherebbe molte cose.

Rose fa un bel sorriso, un pezzettino di lingua tra i denti, pieghine divertite agli angoli degli occhi.  Sta per rispondergli, ma non arriva a farlo: la shift leader la richiama all’ordine in toni perentori e lei torna al lavoro sbuffando.

John fa durare il caffè finché non è freddo e disgustoso sul fondo della tazza, la guarda lavorare dietro il banco. A vederla così da lontano è un’impiegata come tante, capelli biondo cenere e troppo mascara. Ma c’è qualcosa, qualcosa che la rende diversa.

Si arrende soltanto quando entra un gruppetto di studenti, che colonizza il suo tavolino senza neanche chiedere permesso. Ah e va bene, tanto ormai aveva finito.

-

Un mese e un giorno da quando lavora alla caffetteria, il Dottore si è resa conto che da quando lavora alla caffetteria nessuno si è mai ammalato.

Oh, è perfettamente plausibile che la spiegazione sia _banale_ e _stupida_ , e che per esempio tutti i suoi colleghi godano di duratura buona salute, ma i suoi sensi di Time Lady tintinnano e non le danno pace. Si dice di non immischiarsi, di aspettare una richiesta di aiuto, semplicemente di farsi gli affari propri. Invano.

Prova ad origliare qui e là, sollecita una o due confidenze (ha ‘una di quelle facce’ e la gente è contenta di raccontarle le cose, se mostra di ascoltare), usa il suo _charme_ per un lavoretto pulito pulito. Sì, effettivamente accadono cose strane in caffetteria. Una collega in maternità è ritornata dopo soli cinque mesi, con un bambino perfettamente sano. Un collega con un piede rotto (un incidente piuttosto spettacolare, una scivolata attraverso tutto il locale su una fetta di pomodoro spiaccicata per terra, con atterraggio finale contro la vetrina a prova di proiettile) è già in piedi dopo una settimana, il gesso viene via dopo dieci giorni. Strano. Non impossibile, ma strano.

Ah, ma eccolo lì, John Smith. Il Dottore non può negare di essere contenta di vederlo. Se glielo chiedessero non saprebbe spiegare perché, ma probabilmente imbastirebbe lì per lì una contorta spiegazione su tutto ciò che nell’universo è _wibbly wobbly_ e anche un po’ _timey wimey._ O forse direbbe soltanto che non sa mai _perché_ , ma sa sempre _chi._

Gli porta il caffè, adocchia il libro che sta leggendo. Oggi ha lasciato a casa Frazer, scambiandolo con un volume molto più agile sui miti primordiali dei popoli polinesiani.

“Caffè? Oh e, ci tenevano veramente tanto a quelle noci di cocco, vero? Una volta sono stata a trovarli, era quasi imbarazzante, te lo dico io.”

John si acciglia mentre la scruta con attenzione, senza sorridere. Occhioni, labbra paffute, un bel faccino… e completamente matta. Ha l’impressione che ci sia altro sotto la superficie, qualcosa che gli sfugge, appena fuori portata.

“Tu non sei umana, vero?” sussurra, accettando il caffè che Rose gli porge. “Chi sei?”

Rose gli scocca un bel sorriso, il sorriso compiaciuto di chi ha visto giusto.

"Ahh, sei intelligente, John Smith, _molto bene._ E no, non sono terrestre e non sono neanche umana."

Il cipiglio di John diventa tenebroso (il Dottore lo trova un po' _fantastico_ ), e la sua bocca, la sua mandibola, prendono una piega dura. Oh-oh, sta perdendo la pazienza, e il suo accento inglese si perde in 'r' ben arrotate tra lingua e denti. _Oh, è scozzese._

"Ammesso e non concesso che io ti creda, e non vedo perché dovrei crederti, vorresti dire che non tutti i terrestri sono umani?"

Radiosa, il Dottore gli dedica un bel sorriso, un sorriso pensato appositamente per lui. Si volta e sente parlottare nel back office, sguardi minacciosi nei suoi confronti. La shift leader ha l’aria tempestosa e il Dottore è più che convinta che c’entrino poco i suoi disastri con la macchina della panna e molto di più le sue caute indagini.

"Sì, sei proprio intelligente John Smith. Ora però temo che sia il momento di lasciar perdere il caffè. Corri!" Esclama prendendolo per mano. John ha la vaga sensazione del libro che urta il bicchiere del caffé, e del caffé che esonda dal bicchiere e inonda tavolo, libro e la sua scarpa sinistra, prima di essere trascinato via da quella furia bionda con le labbra morbide e la parlantina priva di alcun senso.

"Ho detto corri, John Smith!" lo esorta lei, un po' correndo e un po' trascinandolo nonostante lui abbia gambe tanto più lunghe, "non voglio che ‘loro’ mi scoprano!"

"Loro chi?" ansima John dietro di lei, con il fiato tronco e un punto doloroso nel petto.

"Loro!" sbotta il Dottore, "non c'è tempo per spiegare, corri!"

Si fermano soltanto dopo aver svoltato in una trafficata strada principale, dopo aver travolto un rispettabile avvocato e rovesciato il suo cappuccino delle 10, dopo aver attraversato un ponte inseguiti dal 200 barrato (con una marmaglia di ragazzini delle medie al piano superiore a fare il tifo e battute sul sedere tondo del Dottore), e aver raggiunto l'altra riva del Thames, a pochi metri dal London Eye.

John si appoggia alla prima superficie verticale che trova, piegato a metà e senza fiato. Il Dottore si riprende subito, batte le mani felice ed esclama "molto bene!" con l'entusiasmo di un bambino di fronte ad una montagna di zucchero filato.

"Ma cos-" balbetta John, premendosi un punto dolente nel fianco. Il fegato? O la milza? O forse soltanto troppo tempo seduto e chino sui libri. E non finisce lì. Quando respirare non è più come inalare lamette da barba, alza lo sguardo e scopre di essere appoggiato ad una cabina telefonica. Ma non una cabina telefonica qualunque.

Non è una della BT e non è neanche una di quelle rosse classiche, sopravvissuta alle ingiurie del tempo e ai nuovi piani urbanistici. Oh no. E' una cabina blu della polizia risalente agli anni '60, di quelle che si possono ormai soltanto vedere in film d'epoca.

Il Dottore osserva il suo sguardo con estremo divertimento, mormora tra sè e sè le parole che John pronuncia, sta pronunciando, pronuncerà tra un istante senza alcun dubbio. Dunque adesso dirà 'ma è impossibile!' e poi - ah, eccoci - proseguirà con il consueto "ma tu chi sei?"

Il Dottore sorride, infila le mani in tasca - ah, ha ancora indosso il grembiulino, che stupida - si dondola sui talloni.

"Io sono il Dottore, John Smith. E prima che tu me lo chieda, soltanto il Dottore, senza altri nomi."

John sbatte le palpebre, scuote la testa, si passa una mano nei capelli (il Dottore trova che spettinati gli donino). E' palesemente incredulo (e il Dottore trova che anche questo gli doni), e non sa bene da quale domanda iniziare. Il Dottore ritiene giusto aiutarlo un po'.

"Il Dottore, non c'è bisogno di chiedere chi, cosa, quale o perché. Solo il Dottore, nient’altro. Sono un'aliena e ho oltre novecento anni." Si ferma, l'osserva accigliarsi confuso. "Lo so che me li porto bene, grazie mille. Questa è la mia macchina del tempo," prosegue, accarezzando con fare affettuoso la parete della cabina blu, "e si chiama TARDIS. Purtroppo è in riparazione adesso, ecco perché sono bloccata qui. Ne ho approfittato per indagare un po'."

John si passa una mano sul viso, si massaggia le tempie come se avesse mal di testa. _Umani, poveretti, loro non sono più grandi all'interno._

"Indagare su _cosa?_ " domanda John, aggrappandosi alla parte meno incoerente del discorso.

"Oh, questo e quello, e se vuoi saperlo questo grembiulino non fa niente per il mio senso dell'estetica. E neanche questa uniforme. Se soltanto la vecchia ragazza aprisse un attimo la porta... su tesoro, lasciami entrare," continua il Dottore, accarezzando con mano leggera le doppie porte della TARDIS. La nave emette uno sbuffo di fumo come un sospiro rassegnato e schiude di un paio di centimetri una delle ante.

Con la mano già sulla maniglia, il Dottore si volta di tre quarti, scruta John da sotto ciglia folte e nere, con un angolo della bocca arricciato dal sorriso. "Vuoi entrare?"

“In una cabina telefonica con te? Certo,” balbetta John, una mano nel folto del ciuffo, proprio in cima alla fronte, “forse inizierò a capirci qualcosa di tutta questa sto-“ Si blocca a metà parola e, improvvisamente, capisce il perché dell’aria profondamente divertita di Rose, pardon, del Dottore.

Oltre la soglia non c’è, come previsto, l’intero augusto della cabina, nel quale strizzarsi con il Dottore (o come si chiama la biondina), ma l’immensa sala controllo di… di qualcosa.

Rami di corallo violaceo spuntano da ogni lato, e le pareti e la console stessa hanno concrezioni da fondo marino. La… nave?... emette un dolente lamento metallico, quando il Dottore ne varca la soglia trascinandosi dietro John.

“Ti presento la mia TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S- _Time and relative dimension in space._ È un po’ malconcia ora come ora ma è sempre-“

“… più grande all’interno,” mormora John, tirandosi su gli occhiali, a bocca aperta mentre scruta le decorazioni a forma di stella marina sul soffitto, le luci blu e rosa che illuminano a intermittenza la console.

“Sì, me lo dicono ogni tanto,” ride il Dottore, mentre lo guida verso il guardaroba a spirale. “Devi toglierti la camicia, John. E anche la scarpa sinistra. Ancora non so cosa ci fosse in quel caffè, ma qualcosa mi dice che non si tratta di niente di buono,” ordina lei, trafficando in una fila di appendiabiti carichi di ogni foggia di moda maschile.

John esita. “Perché?”

Il Dottore non batte ciglio. “Perché ti sei macchiato di caffè, che poi è il motivo per cui stavo indagando. Su, non ti guardo mica, sai? La mia vergogna non è umana,” termina, lanciandogli una camicia della sua misura.

“Ho… un po’ di domande. Ma mi fanno una più paura dell’altra,” bofonchia John, voltandosi di spalle per cambiarsi con un minimo di intimità.

“Oh ma chiedi pure,” ribatte il Dottore con una risata nella voce, “mi piacciono un sacco le domande, e più sono paurose più mi piacciono. Beh, non è detto che io risponda sempre correttamente. Beh, non è neanche detto che io risponda sempre. Potrei anche non rispondere affatto. Ma tu domanda.”

“Beh… prima l’ovvio, perché il caffè è pericoloso? E secondo, tutti questi vestiti da uomo? E terzo… perché proprio me, cosa ho di speciale?”

Il Dottore si illumina tutta, si avvicina e gli aggiusta il colletto della camicia. “Belle domande, domande _giuste_ , John Smith. Sapevo che eri quello giusto. Non so perché, lo sapevo e basta. Penso che saremo una bella squadra io e te.” Ignora lo sguardo interrogativo di John, passa avanti alla risposta successiva. “Credo che la gestione della caffetteria fosse in mano a una qualche razza aliena, e che stessero usando il caffè come forma di controllo mentale. Purtroppo, la mia imprudenza mi ha impedito di continuare a indagare. Anzi, se la TARDIS se la sentisse, faremmo meglio ad allontanarci il più possibile da qui. Vorrei evitare che scoprissero chi sono.”

John scuote la testa.

“Troppo veloce per me. Vuoi dire che c’è qualcosa nel caffè? Una droga? Tipo… uno psicofarmaco, un gas nervino? E cosa significa che non devono scoprire chi sei? E cosa significa che saremo una bella squadra?”

Il Dottore gli scocca un sorriso orgoglioso, e John – che pure si sente indignato, spaventato, confuso – ha un senso di calore nel petto.

“Esatto, molto bene! Vedo che segui! E non ti preoccupare per le domande senza risposta, dopo un po’ ci si fa abitudine, pensa che io vivo con una domanda enorme sospesa sulla testa da quando ero un vecchietto con i capelli bianchi beh, quasi settecento anni fa. Ma non importa. Direi che non è male questa versione, vero? Scommetto che ti piace soprattutto la bocca. Piace anche a me. Ho passato un po’ di giorni a fare esperimenti quando mi sono accorta di essere una donna.”

Sorride, si mordicchia il labbro. John è completamente perso.

“Penso che dovrei anche sperimentare con altre persone però, e purtroppo Jack non è un campione terrestre attendibile. Qualcosa in contrario se, più avanti, magari quando ci conosciamo meglio, mi aiuti a compilare un grafico sul periodo refrattario di un umano maschio sulla trentina?”

Ok. John deglutisce, sbatte le palpebre, si sfila gli occhiali e si massaggia le arcate sopracciliari, dietro alle quali si è svegliato un dolore pulsante come il ritmo di un tamburo. Crede sia solo emicrania dovuta alla follia di quanto gli accade intorno, ma poi gli si tronca il respiro, e sviene come un salame sbattendo la testa contro un ramo di corallo.

-

Quando si sveglia è in un posto che somiglierebbe un sacco alla sua stanza, se non fosse per alcune rilevanti differenze. Innanzitutto manca la finestra, e in secondo luogo la sua stanza non è all’interno di un’astronave, ed è priva dell’inconfondibile sussurro metallico in sottofondo. è una specie di _whorp whorp_ , ma se dovesse scriverlo non saprebbe come renderlo.

Apre gli occhi, cerca a tentoni gli occhiali. Quando li inforca scopre che il Dottore è seduta su di una poltroncina accanto al letto e lo scruta con aria preoccupata. Solo in questo momento John si rende conto di come i suoi vivaci occhi verde-nocciola abbiano qualcosa che non c’entra con il resto del suo corpo. Sono occhi anziani, occhi che hanno visto ogni cosa sotto il sole, da più tempo di quanto John possa concepire.

Non riesce a trattenere un brivido, ma il pensiero di andarsene e dimenticare tutto è già inconcepibile. È già catturato dalla magia del Dottore e della TARDIS.

“Credo che sia un record,” annuncia il Dottore, gli occhi vaghi e lontani mentre giocherella con qualcosa tra le dita sottili, “non hai ancora deciso di viaggiare con me e ti ho già messo in pericolo di vita. Per fortuna ho bloccato l’effetto del caffè prima che potesse farti del male.”

“Viaggiare con… te? E perché?” ribatte John, ignorando l’ovvia scappatoia.

Il Dottore fa un bel sorriso, spostandosi le ciocche bionde dalla faccia. “Perché sei curioso, perché non vedi l’ora di scoprire cosa c’è dietro, perché ami la storia e muori all’idea di viverla, e perché qui non c’è niente per te, se non ancora anni e anni di studio infruttuoso. E perché io te lo chiedo. Viaggia con me, John Smith.”

John esita, apre la bocca, la richiude. Non si può dire che abbia una vita scintillante, ma non l’aveva mai pensata in questi termini.

“E’ sempre così pericoloso?”

Il Dottore ride, fa quella cosa con la lingua che già fa impazzire John, e nei suoi occhi danzano stelle e galassie e la promessa dell’infinito. “Oh ma il pericolo sono solo le parti in mezzo, John. Certo… puoi sempre tornare al tuo Frazer, se proprio non vuoi venire con me.” Il suo sorriso si tinge di malizia, come se non credesse neanche per un istante che John possa dire di no.

“Io… ma l’università, i miei esami? Dovrei dare la tesi di dottorato in primavera.”

Il Dottore sa perfettamente cosa rispondere. “La TARDIS non è soltanto un’astronave. È anche una macchina del tempo. Vieni con me, posso riportarti indietro cinque minuti prima della partenza. Nessuno si accorgerà di niente.”

Il sussulto della TARDIS nell’atterraggio li interrompe.

“Ah, siamo arrivati,” commenta il Dottore, infilando le mani in tasca. “Allora, vuoi vedere cosa c’è fuori, mh?”

“Cosa?”

“Un indizio… noci di cocco. Allora? Vieni?”

John balza dal letto senza farselo ripetere un’altra volta. È soltanto l’inizio, ma crede che avrà un anno fantastico.

“E come dice un mio carissimo amico, John Smith, _vamonos!_ ”


End file.
